4ewowfandomcom-20200213-history
Druid
CLASS TRAITS Role: Defender, Striker, Controller, Leader Power Source: Nature Key Abilities: Strength, Agility, Intellect, Spirit Armor Proficiencies: Cloth, leather Weapon Proficiencies: Simple melee Bonus to Defenses: +2 Reflex Hit Points at First Level: 12 + Stamina Score Hit Points per Level Gained: 5 Healing Surges per Day: 6 + Stamina modifier Trained Skills: Nature and choose 4 from the class skills list: Acrobatics (Agi), Athletics (Str), Endurance (Sta), Heal (Int), Nature (Int), Perception (Int), Stealth (Agi) CLASS FEATURES CHANGE FORM You can change form once per turn as a minor action. Starting forms are: caster form, bear form, cat form. Most powers can only be used in a certain form. Caster Form: You have your normal attributes. Bear Form: You have +2 AC and Fortitude. Cat Form: You have +2 to Reflex and do +2 damage with melee attack rolls. LEVEL 1 AT-WILL POWERS Druid Abilities Wrath - ranged dmg Healing Touch - ranged heal Mark of the Wild - ally buff Rejuvenation - heal over time Moonfire - dot Thorns - causes dmg to attackers Entangling Roots - immobilize and dot nature's grasp - when hit by foe they get entangling roots Bear form demoralizing roar - weakens foe, bear form growl - taunt, beast maul - basic melee attack, beast Regrowth - heal + hot Enrage - adds rage, bear bash - stuns target bear Cure poison - cure's poison aquatic form travel form swipe - attack multiple foes in melee, bear faerie fire - decreases foes AC, cannot stealth or be invisible cat form starfire - ranged dmg claw - attack puts on combo point, cat prowl - stealth in cat form rip - finishing move dot, cat shred - dmg, must have combat advantage, combo, cat remove curse - removes curse rake - dmg + dot, combo, cat tiger's fury - increase dmg done, cat abolish poison - cure's poison, provides poison resistance dash - incrase speed, cat challenging roar - taunt area, bear tranquility - heals all nearby allies over time, requires channeling ferocious bite - dmg, finishing move, cat ravage - mass dmg to target, must be stealthed, combat advantage, awards combo cat track humanoids frenzied regeneration - turns rage into health, bear pounce - dot + stun, stealthed, combo, cat hurricane - dmg and daze foes, aoe, channeling dire bear form - improved bear form savage defenses - when get critical, reduce dmg you take for a turn feline grace - reduces dmg from falling innervate - restores mana to target barkskin - self, skin becomes tough, increased AC, resistance gift of the wild - buff to all party members maim - finishing move, dmg and sleeps/stuns target, dmg wakes lifebloom - hot, ends with big heal Lacerate - dot, dire bear cyclone - stuns target, save ends savage roar - vulns target, cat nourish - heal, bigger heal if they have a hot on them insect swarm - aoe, blinds foes, dot moonkin form - increased dmg typhoon - summon typhoon, does nature dmg when in contact with foe force of nature - summon 3 treants starfall - aoe ranged dmg survival instincts - thp, beast feral charge - charge and stun, bear feral charge - charge and daze foe, cat mangle - dmg plus bleed, beast berserk - improves mangle, reduces cat energy cost, removes fear and makes you immune nature's switfness - your next nature spell becomes a n instant swiftment - converts a hot into a lot of healing tree of life form - increased healing wild growth - hot Conversion Notes A druid can shapeshift ala 4e druid. A druid has 3 forms: caster, bear (+3 to AC and Fort), cat (add Agility mod to weapon damage rolls and +3 Reflex). At-Will beast powers work in either form. Later powers work in only bear or cat. Tangling Roots - immobilize plus recurring damage starfire - up front damage plus recurring damage Druid shifting - minor action. Can do twice in a round - allows shift, heal, shift back, or shift, attack as cat, shift back to bear. Probably allow as a talent.